The Whammer
Powers Being one out of five that have super-strength, with the others being Wordgirl, Eileen, Nocan, and Miss Power. Showing his power in ‘Sidekicked to the Curb’ (2008), by moving to monster trucks by tying them to his waist, and next lifting two Yachats out of the water. In ‘Theme park Wham-page’ (2009), he crushed a whack-a-mole style game with his fist and lifted a Ferris wheel. In ‘Wham Up’ (2010), he skipped a stone from the dock and hit a small sailboat, sinking it instantly. He has showed another power as well as strength, the ability to create sonic waves from his fist by ‘whamming’ them together. The best representation of this power is the episode ‘Crime in the Key of V’ (2011), where the Whammer creates a very destructive wave called “The Whammer ‘s Wham-chorder” by tapping his index fingers together. The attack of course missed hitting the target (Wordgirl), but instead hit a satellite with bacon wings. The episode ‘Gift Pony’ (2012), the Whammer tries to take down Wordgirl with two large metal fists that create super waves greater than before. 　 Appearance The Whammer is one colourful character when it come to clothes. He is usually clothed in a blue leotard with a large grey collar and shoulder pad like top. A wrestling belt is always around his waist and red shorts are under the leotard. He always wears brown cowboy boots, and Viking helmet. Purple and orange mask and purple yellow gloves are another part of his attire. Under his Helmet is a neon green mohawk. In ‘A World Without Wordgirl’ (2012), he is shown as one Chucks cops. He is no longer wearing his mask and outfit. His helmet has been changed to have ketchup and mustard tubes instead of two horns. The Coach once thought he was a professional wrestler instead of a super villain. Food The Whammer eats large amount of food especially when it comes to hotdogs. He likes yellow mustard on his hotdogs ‘Thorn in my Sidekick’ (2008). And soon it changes to hotdogs with chocolate, ‘Theme park Wham-page’ (2009). He never finishes any of the foods that he gets, as seen in ‘Whammer Anniversary’ (2011), when he orders The Ark. A giant sundae made with “two scoops of every flavour of ice cream, covered in hot fudge, covered in cold fudge, and a barrel of strawberry sauce, flanked by two giant bananas, then is garnished with enough nuts to last a whole village of squirrels all winter, and finishing touch is a mountain of whip cream so high that you’ll need a ladder to reach the top.” He got so far as to eat the coldest scoop from the back freezer until he got a brain freeze, twice. Soon he makes a pie for the Coach’s class ‘Villain School’ (2008) , but the entire pie is made of butter sticks, which he pulls out of the oven but the butter is not melted. Teams/jobs He has teamed up few villains from his long run on the show, from Chuck ‘Thorn in my Sidekick’ (2008) and ‘One Last Sandwich’ (TBA). Joining the Butcher ‘Too Loud Crew’ (2010). Getting Amazing Rope Guy tangles in his own rope ‘Sidekicked to the Curb’ (2008). Trying to help Wordgirl find Capt. Huggy-face ‘Wham up’ (2010). Worked in the same copy shop as Beatrice Bixby only to be let go for blasting the store in an excited Wham, ‘Wham up’ (2010). In the same episode, he tries to work for the Baker, only to be fired for licking the cake he was to make for a child. Which he wrote “Happy Wham Day, Whammer”. Soon tried to be , and the use of the pun, “second fiddle” to a professional violinist, only to play the violin as a guitar. 　 House and Home He is shown to live in an old gym ‘Escape Wham’ (2010), that is decorated by old gym equipment. He’s phone is also shaped like a dumbbell weight , in this case dumbbell also is a term that insults someone’s intelligence. In other shows, ‘Villain School’ (2008) and ‘Too Loud Crew’ (2010), it shows that he also lives in an old apartment which is used by the Coach for his seminars. The Whammer has a softer side, when it comes to pillows and plush animals. The first episode that he appears in ‘Thorn in my Sidekick’ (2008). It shows that he loves pillows that are consequently called Whammers. They later appear in ‘Escape Wham’ (2010), when the Whammer sits on his bed to call Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy to check on him in jail. In ‘Too Loud Crew’ (2010), he teams up with the Butcher to steal a meat filled Pillow, which he then punches the meat out of it from excitement. Soon he gets a few plush animals from ‘Theme park Wham-page’ (2009), the first being a stuff doe, which he cuddles and hugs, along with an octopus with a top hat. A large mouth bass, that soon disappears when he is on the Merry-go-Round. 　 　 Trivia It seems like the word he uses is “Whammer” and speaks in 3rd person, but many episodes, he uses “I” and “Me.” He has a somewhat country accent, which sound more prominent in “Whammer Anniversary” (2011) when he asks for the ice cream to go. He likes ice cream a lot. In ‘Escape Wham’ (2009) he steals an ice cream sandwich from the museum. And next time we see him, ‘Wham up’ (2010), he uses an ice cream cone analogy to represent his heart. “If the Whammer’s heart were an ice cream cone, it would be melting and dripping on the ground!” And soon “Whammer Anniversary” (2011) he orders the large Ark sundae. His verbal tic of “Wham” has become worse over the episodes, and he has gotten louder. The first time we see him, he is able to calm down and speak quietly in a villainous way. Only to be changed to be a more comical character of the show. It has also been revealed that The Whammer loves clowns. Episode List Season 1, episode 15. Thorn in my sidekick. 2008. Season 1, episode 18. Sidekicked to the Curb. 2008. Season 1, episode 23. Villain School. 2008. Season 2, episode 5. Them park Wham-page. 2009. Season 2, episode 9. Escape Wham. 2009. Season 2, episode 23. Wham up. 2010. Season 3, episode 2. Too Loud Crew. 2010 Season 4, episode 5. Whammer Anniversary. 2011 Season 4, episode 6. Crime in the Key of V. 2011 Season 5, episode 4. Gift Pony. 2012. Season 6, episode TBA. One Last Sandwich. ???? Season 6, episode TBA. Silence of the Whams. ??? WG-1.PNG|The Whammer WG-3.PNG|The Whammer effect WG-2.PNG Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mere Mortals Category:Civlians Category:Minor Villains